Caught In The Grey (Oneshot)
by Vampire Tails
Summary: What if White Diamond targeted Steven instead of the other Crystal Gems?


**A/N: **Another story from yours truly! there's a bit of a dearth of SU stories in my written list, so I'm going to make up for it. I hope you like this oneshot!

* * *

**Caught In The Grey**

The Crystal Gems, along with Connie, had made it into White Diamond's ship through her eye, and were prepared to save Blue and Yellow Diamond. Steven was at least, his eyes wide as he beheld them flanking the largest Diamond, ruler of Homeworld.

"W...Whi…" the boy began.

"Stop this tomfoolery at once, Pink," all Diamonds interrupted, but _her_ voice boomed through them all. Pink Pearl wasn't safe either, taking the front of all of them. "Your little game is over and I'll make sure of it."

"I'm not Pink Diamond!" Steven frowned, but Garnet charged towards the Diamonds, only to be blocked by Pink Pearl.

"Oh, but you will be…" White's eyes lit up and shot a laser at him. He dodged, even if it may not affect him, rolling to the side. Better to be safe than sorry. "Hold still!"

"Are you nuts?!" Amethyst cried out, eyes wide. Pearl finished, "He's fine just the way he is!"

"What is this 'he' you speak of?" the largest Diamond then brought a hand to her cheek, "oh, Pink.. you deluded your lowlife friends too. But it's not them I'm after."

Garnet growled, still trying to get past, and Connie brought up a question, eyes wide, "Who then?!"

"Pink Diamond, of course…" she narrowed her eyes slightly. "Was I not clear?"

Steven furrowed his brow, blinking with tears in his eyes, getting up once again. "Guys! please, duck out! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"But Steven!" the girl cried out, about to go into how they should always fight together. And that's when White Diamond shot at the boy, and it hit him square in his gem. He grunted, but otherwise showed no effect. "STEVEN!" Connie rushed over.

"No!" he put a bubble around himself, only to notice it was slowly turning silver. His eyes widened, and he pulled up his shirt to see that his gem was also turning grayscale. "Oh no…"

"Let me fuse with you! I can help!" she put her hands on the bubble, but the boy shook his head.

"I can't have it affect you too…" the half Gem muttered.

"How could it? I'm human!" she banged her hands on the changing bubble. Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet dropped what they were doing and rushed over, attempting to break the bubble, but it was too strong for them.

He tried to ignore her, ignore how much it hurt, screwing his eyes shut and taking the pain. He could feel it inside him now. And then he opened his eyes with a snap, revealing that they were now a grayish brown gradient. "I.. I can't move…"

"You are all so concerned. I'm merely doing you a favor…" White Diamond grinned.

"Favor?! give Steven back, you-!" the purple Quartz growled, but didn't finish, because Steven's hand was now over her mouth. The bubble had broken. His stare was almost emotionless, even though his eyes were crying. And then his hand moved to her shoulder. He shook his head and smiled, tears falling still.

"I belong here," he spoke, and his voice was his. Not White's, his own voice.

This was met with a severe cacophony of "no"'s and a few of his name being called, but he ignored them. He turned to White Diamond, and frowned, walking forward. And then he knelt.

White Diamond appeared confused. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to fully submit. "Pink?"

"She's gone," he replied, lifting his head to look up at her, revealing white cracks along the right side of his face and his right iris completely white. "Only _I'm_ here."

And then he grinned.

* * *

**A/N: **oOOOOO, welp, this is what ya get when I'm literally sick and tired. It's still good though. I was staring at someone's icon of Amethyst getting affected by White Diamond's rays and thought, hey what if Steven was her target and got hit? so this happened. Heh. Yeah. It's also open-ended, so you guys get to theorize what happens next. I might draw this Steven. Actually, I will, what am I saying? xD okay, I'll leave ya alone now, cya!


End file.
